


Not The Same

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mistaken Identity, Reunion, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: “Gideon. We’ve found Rip.”“That was not Captain Hunter.”





	Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Another random Dr Who/Legends of Tomorrow crossover, written basically again for one line.  
Enjoy.

With the echo of his wife fearfully calling his name in his ears, Rory Williams slammed into the ground and groaned in pain. Taking a moment, he checked he hadn’t broken anything. Slowly he sat up, waiting for the spinning in his head to stop before he looked around to see a completely different landscape than before. With a sigh he pulled his phone out his pocket to call the TARDIS. Rory grimaced seeing the cracked screen and hoped it was the only part of it broken.

“Are you okay?” a voice came from nearby. It was a man and sounded American but, considering the TARDIS translation circuit, that didn’t mean much.

A shadow covered him, Rory turned looking up to see three men, one bald, one with brown hair and the other with black hair and four women, two blondes and two brunettes standing over him. Shock covered several of their faces.

“Rip?” the petite blonde woman at the front of the group demanded.

Confused Rory looked around to see who she was addressing, before he stood slowly to face the group staring at him, “Are you talking to me?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Who else would I be talking to? Rip, how are you here? How did you survive?”

“I think you have me confused with someone else,” Rory said.

The three men looked at one another and nodded, “Phil.”

“What?” the other three women asked.

“He’s Phil again,” the tall man with black hair said as though that answered every question.

Rory stared at him getting even more confused and wondering if they could go back to the beginning of the conversation since he seemed to have missed half of it, “What?”

“The accent is wrong,” the blonde who appeared to be in charge noted, “So, you’re not doing Phil. Stop the games, Rip. I’m not playing.”

Rory grimaced, “My name is not Rip, my name is not Phil and I have no idea who any of you are.”

The woman folded her arms and looked up at him with barely concealed annoyance, “So, who are you?”

“Rory,” he said.

A snort of laughter came from the large bald man at the back of the group, “I’m flattered.”

“Could this be real?” the other blonde asked the first, “Could Rip really not know who he is?”

The first blonde looked at him again, annoying Rory that he still had no idea who these people were and none of them were talking to him.

“It’s possible,” she said, “Because it’s happened before but honestly, I doubt it. Especially using such an obviously fake name.”

Before Rory could say anything else a yell came from behind him and the blonde in charge swore.

“Looks like our heist has been discovered,” she said, pulling out two batons as they were rushed by several men all with swords.

The switch in Rory’s head flipped and the Centurion, he kept hidden in the back of his mind, was released. Without thought Rory quickly disarmed the man who came at him, taking up the sword and fighting with the ease of the trained soldier part of him was.

Almost as fast as it had begun, the fight ended, and Rory closed his eyes pushing back that part of him into the box in his mind.

Taking a breath to steady himself he heard the blonde, who was in charge of the group snap, “You manipulative son of a bitch.”

Sara gripped her sword as she glared at Rip. She had almost believed him, almost thought that he’d had his memory changed again by the time core but as usual he had lied.

“Nate,” she ordered, “Grab him.”

Before Rip could do anything, Nate had a hold of his arms and changed form to keep him in place.

“Hey,” Rip snapped still using his fake accent, wincing when he couldn’t release himself.

Sara turned to him, “This time Rip, I’m not taking a chance so we’re putting you somewhere you can’t make any trouble.”

As Nate marched the protesting man towards the Waverider, Sara touched her comm as she walked just behind them.

“Gideon,” she called, “We’ve found Rip.”

There was silence on the other end for several moments before Gideon asked, “You found him?”

The raw emotion in the former AI’s voice made Sara wince. She knew how much Gideon cared about the previous captain of the ship and, now she was human, might not follow Sara’s orders the way she had as an AI. Especially when it came to ensuring he was locked up while on board so he couldn’t do anything to the ship.

“Nate is bringing him, and he is to be placed in the brig,” Sara told her before adding quickly, “It’s for protection only since he’s claiming not to be him again."

As they reached the Waverider, the cargo bay doors opened and they trooped in, Nate keeping the now silent Rip moving. They started along the corridor towards the brig and Gideon appeared suddenly. She stopped and frowned confused, looking past them not acknowledging Rip or blocking them taking him to the brig.

“Make sure you search him for anything he can use to try and escape,” Sara called after Nate, before she turned to Gideon who was waiting expectantly.

“Where is he?”

Sara stared at her confused, “What?”

“Captain Hunter,” Gideon explained, “You said you found him.”

Even more bemused, Sara replied, “Nate just took him to the brig.”

Gideon shook her head, “That was not Captain Hunter.”

“Of course it was,” Sara said, “Gideon, I know what Rip looks like.”

The stubborn expression Sara had recently come to know very well covered Gideon’s face, “As do I and I am telling you that whoever that man is, he is not Rip Hunter. He looks nothing like him.”

Sara shook her head sadly, “He doesn’t deserve your loyalty, Gideon. Once Nate has him sorted then we’re heading home so you should get to the bridge for the jump.”

Gideon nodded before she turned and walked away.

Sara let out a long sigh, it had been one of those days.

*********************************************

Sara looked at the phone, keys, small torch, what appeared to be a first aid kit of some kind and handful of strange looking coins sitting on the desk in the parlour that they’d taken from Rip.

“Is this all he had on him?” she asked.

Nate nodded.

Picking up the phone, Sara pressed the button at the side and frowned in thought when she saw the picture of a red-haired woman, gangly brown-haired man and Rip appear on the front. All three were grinning stupidly in a way Sara had never seen from Rip.

“It looks like he’s made some friends since we last saw him,” Sara mused before letting out an amused chuckle, “Wonder how he screwed them over.”

Nate laughed softly as Sara looked at the keys.

“How long till we get home?” Nate asked, “And we can get him off the ship. Just in case.”

“There is a misalignment within the engines that need recalibrated before we can leave the timestream,” Gideon explained as she appeared, “The repairs will take about three hours.”

Sara grimaced, she wanted to get home, but Gideon knew the ship best.

“Okay,” Sara nodded, “Then I am going to have a shower. Everyone back on the bridge in three hours.”

Gideon set up the repair programme for the engines before she slipped through the corridors to the brig. Ensuring no one would see her Gideon walked into the room and studied the man sitting there.

“Who are you?” she asked.

The man let out a snort, “Why should I tell you, since no one else has listened to me?”

“I know that you are not Rip Hunter,” Gideon told him.

He stared at her, “So why do they think I am?”

“Because they only see the similarities,” Gideon explained, “I know him better. Your eyes are a different shade, your face is rounder than his, you have completely different posture and you do not have the scar he has just beneath his right ear.”

The man took this in a for a moment before saying, “My name is Rory Williams.”

“Hello, Rory Williams,” she gave him a small smile, “I am Gideon.”

Rory took a deep breath, “Okay, if you know I’m not this Rip guy, can’t you tell the others.”

“I have. They do not believe me,” Gideon replied sadly, “They believe my loyalty to him means I have lied.”

“I’ve a feeling there is a long story there,” Rory noted.

At his wry reply Gideon nodded.

“What happened to him?” Rory asked softly.

Sadness filled her and she sighed, “There was a time demon released but the team did not know how to use the weapon they had to defeat it. My Captain took the core for the time drive and used it to give the people on this ship the chance to defeat it.”

“Do you think he’s still alive somewhere?” Rory asked.

Gideon nodded, “Yes. It may be silly, but he has a habit of defeating the odds and coming home to me.”

“Hold on,” Rory said, “This guy sacrificed his life and the first thing they do when they think he’s still alive is stick him in a cell for not admitting who they think he is?”

“Captain Hunter and Captain Lance tended to rub each other the wrong way.” Gideon shrugged, “They were friends once, but things happened that put them on the opposite end of the same side.”

Rory frowned, “I’m sorry you lost your friend. I wish I could help you, Gideon but I think I’m even more useless than I normally would be.”

“You’re a good man, Mr Williams,” Gideon said softly.

He shrugged.

“I wish I could do something to help you,” she told him.

“Get me my phone and I can call the Doctor to come get me,” Rory said.

Gideon tilted her head in thought, “The Doctor?”

“My wife and I travel with him, he has a time machine,” Rory explained, “It’s a bit complicated.”

Gideon chuckled softly, “This is a time-ship and I was the Artificial Intelligence that ran it until two months ago when an accident turned me human.”

Rory stared at her, “Okay,” he said, unable to resist adding, “I spent almost two thousand years as a plastic Centurion.”

She smiled giving a soft laugh, “I have a feeling we could spend several hours discussing the strange things about our lives, but we only have a short time before we return to the crew’s time. I don’t know what will happen when we get there.”

Rory frowned.

“All I need to get is your phone?” Gideon asked.

He nodded before adding, “But if you can get my house keys back too that would be helpful.”

“Then I will be back soon,” she promised.

“Gideon,” Rory called to her, “Don’t do anything that will put you in danger.”

She smiled slightly, and the lights dimmed around them, “You do not have to worry. I am in full control of the ship and they have no power over me. Not anymore.”

Rory sat in the cell he was in wondering why these things always happened to him. Amy wouldn’t have ended up in the prison cell, she’d be flying the ship back to the TARDIS. 

He smiled slightly as he imagined her just walking onto the bridge, brushing everyone aside to get back to him and the Doctor.

Rory felt for Gideon. It was clear she cared deeply for the man he resembled, but she also cared for the people on the ship who apparently would chuck the guy in prison the moment he appeared. It obviously split her loyalty and made things uncomfortable for her.

“So,” the voice of blonde who was in charge made Rory turn to see her walking in, “Are you going to stop this nonsense, Rip? Stop pretending you’re not you.”

He let out an annoyed sigh, “I’m getting really sick of this. My name is Rory Williams, I am a nurse and I have no idea who this guy Rip is.”

She sighed in annoyance, “And I’m supposed to believe that?”

Rory let out another long sigh, “You live in a ship that travels through time, you know a woman who used to be an AI but you can’t accept the fact that I might just look like someone you know.”

“I knew it,” she crowed, “You know Gideon was an AI.”

“Because she told me,” Rory snapped annoyed, he took a breath and forced the Centurion to stay in his box, “Listen to what I’m saying and not what you want to hear.”

“If you’re simply a nurse?” she said, Rory not missing the derision in her voice at the word nurse, “How did you use a sword like that?”

Rory shrugged before replying, “I took lessons for fun.”

“You know,” she said, “There are times I almost believe you and then you just can’t stop being yourself, Rip.”

With another annoyed sigh, Rory sat down and folded his arms, “You know what, I’ve had enough of this. I’m not talking to you anymore because you’re not listening to a word I say.”

“Don’t worry, Rip,” she said, “Once we get home then you’re off the ship for good and I won’t be anywhere near you to not listen.”

With a toss of her hair she left the room and Rory realised he still had absolutely no idea who she was.

Gideon slid into the parlour and, after pocketing the keys, lifted the phone belonging to their guest. Touching the button, she smiled at the picture on the front. She assumed the red-haired woman was Rory’s wife and the other man was the time travelling Doctor.

The three of them looked so happy that Gideon couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Starting off the bridge again, Gideon slipped past Nathaniel and Raymond talking in the library. They were discussing Rip and Gideon walked away before she heard too much. Even though Raymond was defending her Captain from some of blame Nathaniel was laying at his feet.

Gideon had never liked hearing people disparage Rip, he was so dear to her, and in this form she found it wasn’t easy to school her emotions as it once was.

Reaching the brig once more she spotted Sara leave and frowned worriedly. Waiting until the other woman turned the corner Gideon walked inside and found her new friend sitting looking annoyed.

“Here,” she unlocked the cell and handed him his phone.

“Thank you, Gideon,” Rory said softly, he was about to make his call but stopped turning back to her, “You said you think Rip is alive. We could ask the Doctor if he can help find Rip for you.”

“Do you think he can?” she asked, desperately wishing it to be true.

Rory shrugged, “I think so. He can be brilliant on the days he’s not being mad, although sometimes even those days too.”

Gideon laughed, “If he can help, I would appreciate it.”

Rory nodded and hit the button to call his wife.

Gideon gasped as felt the intrusion through her shields of the most powerful vessel she’d ever sensed before she blinked in surprise when a blue box appeared before her. It was not what she’d expected to see. The door opened and the red head ran out directly into Rory’s arms hugging him tightly.

The tall man followed, the Doctor, who smiled at the couple before grabbing Rory in a hug the moment his wife let him go.

“What have I told you about going near wormholes?” the Doctor playfully cuffed Rory’s shoulder.

“In my defence,” Rory chuckled, “I got to make a new friend.”

“Speaking of,” the woman turned to Gideon questioningly.

Rory smiled, “Amy, Doctor, this is Gideon.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” the Doctor grinned at her as Amy nodded with a smile, still holding onto Rory’s hand.

“And you both,” Gideon smiled sweetly, “However, Sara is coming towards this room, so I suggest that you leave now.”

“Sara?” Rory asked, “By any chance the blonde who is in charge?”

Gideon nodded.

“We need to go,” Rory said, “Gideon, come with us for now and see if the Doctor can find your friend.” At her hesitation, Rory let go of Amy and took Gideon’s hands in his, “It’s a chance, Gideon to maybe save someone I can tell you love.”

The small thread of hope he offered was something Gideon wanted to grab. She missed Rip more than anyone knew, it felt like part of her was missing.

“Trust me,” Amy suddenly appeared at Rory’s side, “If there is the smallest chance of getting him back,” she glanced at her husband, “Don’t let it go.”

Gideon nodded and followed them into their strange box. The moment she stepped inside the presence almost knocked her off her feet.

Rory caught her, “Are you okay?”

Unable to explain what she was feeling, Gideon nodded. The door closed behind her and suddenly they were moving.

*********************************************

Rory smiled as Amy gripped him tightly, relieved that they were back together. It felt sometimes that the universe wanted to separate them, but they always found one another.

When she finally let him go, Rory turned to check on Gideon who was sitting on the chair staring at the main console seemingly in a trance.

“Rory,” the Doctor appeared at his side, “Do you want to tell me what I’m helping our guest with?”

Quickly, Rory gave him the rundown of what had happened after his little accident. He felt Amy tighten her hold on his hand while he told them everything.

“Well that explains her connection to the TARDIS,” the Doctor mused, he patted Rory’s shoulder, “I’ll see what I can do to help.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Rory smiled at him before he squeezed Amy’s hand and moved to Gideon’s side.

Crouching down beside the petite former AI, Rory gently touched her hand concerned to see her eyes filled with tears.

“What’s wrong?” he asked concerned.

Gideon shook her head, “The TARDIS has agreed to help me find Rip. It feels that I may have a chance.”

Without a word Rory pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her back soothingly until she composed herself again.

“Alright,” the Doctor said bouncing over, “Give me the full details of what happened to your friend.”

Gideon had not expected the ship her new friend to travel on to be alive in this way. The TARDIS herself instantly connected with Gideon, sympathising and consoling the loss Gideon had suffered.

She felt the love the TARDIS had for the three people she carried within her walls. The Doctor was the TARDIS version of Gideon’s Captain, who had stolen the ship and loved her. Amy was the fiery one while Rory the pretty one, names that described their spirits, how the TARDIS saw them.

Rory held her hand as she explained what Rip had done the day he faced Mallus, while the Doctor mused thoughtfully.

“What is the Courier you talked about?” Amy asked suddenly as she leaned near the Doctor.

“It is a device Rip helped create to open a portal through time and space,” Gideon explained, “Unfortunately I was not able to activate it remotely to pull him out. I didn’t have the power because Rip took the time core to defeat Mallus.”

“So,” Rory said, “If we can activate the…Courier, then we can save him.”

Gideon waited as the Doctor thought it over. Finally, he nodded.

“It’ll take precise timing,” the Doctor told them, “If we are even a fraction of a second off then…”

“One chance only,” Gideon said softly, “Is better than none at all.”

They stood in silence for a moment before the Doctor spun and started hitting the controls, “Then let’s do this.”

Gideon held onto the railing as they were tossed around letting out a small gasp when they stopped, and she was thrown forward. Rory caught her arm and helped her regain her balance.

“Okay,” the Doctor shouted, “We’ll need to be camouflaged otherwise we might be seen and…you know that wouldn’t be good.”

“Do you remember the last time you made the TARDIS invisible?” Amy asked, amusement in her voice.

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor shrugged, “That’s unlikely to happen again.”

“Don’t ask,” Rory murmured from her side, “Doctor, where are we and what’s the plan?”

Turning on the monitor Gideon let out a gasp seeing her Captain leaving the Waverider with the time core to face Mallus. Rory wrapped an arm around her while Amy took her hand giving her strength to watch this moment again.

“Gideon,” the Doctor spoke up, “The TARDIS has all the information you gave her, we’ll do our best.”

She nodded, grateful to the couple who were holding onto her not saying a word just being with her, so she didn’t wait alone. Listening to Rip’s final words Gideon couldn’t watch anymore and turned away from the screen. Rory pulled her into a tight hug holding her as the Doctor bounced around, doing his best to comfort Gideon who knew that if this didn’t work then she had lost the man she loved forever.

“Activating Courier,” the Doctor called just before light filled the room.

The light faded and Gideon forced herself to look.

The light surrounding him faded and Rip frowned confused to find himself inside what he assumed was a ship. Disorientated, Rip tried to get his bearings stunned at the call from nearby.

“Captain!!”

Turning he stared as Gideon, a completely human Gideon, ran down the stairs towards him. He automatically caught her when she threw her arms around him.

“Gideon?” he breathed confused.

She pulled back and stroked his face, “I thought I had lost you.”

“Gideon?” he asked again.

Amused chuckles from near him and Rip glanced up to see three people watching him, one who looked very similar to him.

“Okay,” Rip stated, “Someone needs to explain to me what the hell is going on.”

Gideon took his hand and lead him through corridors in silence reaching a kitchen. Taking a seat, he listened as she told him everything that had happened since he left the ship.

When she fell silent Rip stood, he stared at her for a few seconds before wrapping her in his arms.

“I am so sorry,” Rip whispered, “I’m sorry I left, I’m sorry…”

“Stop,” Gideon cut him off, resting her hands on his cheeks, “You did what you had to in order to protect time and the team. I know that, I have always known that.”

Rip sighed before telling her, “I have missed you so much,” he gave her a small smile, “And you look beautiful.”

The sweet smile covered her face that she would always give whenever she entered his dreams.

“I promise,” he whispered, “That I will never leave again,” he shrugged, “Unless you want rid of me.”

Gideon laughed and hugged him again, “Never, Rip.”

*********************************************

Sara paced waiting for Ray to finish his scans.

Somehow Rip had escaped and abducted Gideon. Sara knew he’d taken her because Gideon didn’t leave the Waverider at all. She’d tried once when she became human but had a panic attack the moment she was outside the comforting confines of her ship.

“The strange signal just seems to have disappeared,” Ray told her, “I’ve no idea how to trace it.

“Damn him,” Sara snapped, “He always claimed to care about her but dragging her off the ship…”

“You know,” Ray said softly, “Gideon possibly went willingly,” he held up his hand at Sara’s disbelieving look, “You know she loves Rip. And him coming back after all this time, she’s now human, it’s conceivable she went with him.”

Before Sara could retort a strange wheezing sound filled the room and her hair began to blow in a wind that came from nowhere. Ray fell out his seat as a blue box began to appear before them.

“What the f…” Sara started cut off when the door opened and the tall man from Rip’s phone appeared.

He ducked back inside and called, “I told you I had it this time.”

Sara and Ray looked at each other confused but before they could ask Gideon stepped out the box and they stared seeing she was heavily pregnant.

“Gideon?” Sara gasped.

The former AI smiled at her, “It is good to see you both again. It has been some time.”

“It has?” Ray asked.

“About three years,” Rip’s voice preceded him leaving the box looking the same as he had when they first met and carrying a bag, followed by a woman with red hair holding hands with Rip’s doppelganger then finally the brown-haired gangly man reappeared.

Sara stared as Rip wrapped his arm around Gideon and she spotted they were wearing matching wedding rings.

“Does someone want to explain what the hell is going on?” Sara demanded.

Leaning against Rip, Gideon smiled, “Well…”


End file.
